


Only in Sleep

by Kittywu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He stretched his arms, stretched his legs, rubbed his eyes. Something was different that day. He could tell that for sure, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was different.<br/>Until something, someone, let out a low groan next to him, until he noticed the arm draped around his waist, until that someone pulled him in tighter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, i am in ryoumarx hell so here, have some fluffy ryoumarx ! my writing might have become a bit rusty but whelp i hope you enjoy !!
> 
> Inspired by ["Only in Sleep" by Ēriks Ešenvalds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvPynMI6Umc).

Sleep had never come easy to Xander. Maybe as a child, but memories of nights where he had been sound asleep, lulled away in sweet dreams were faint and distant. He had always been envious of people who were able to fall into a bed, fall asleep and stay that way until morning.

Training at night until he would pass out from exhaustion had gotten him through a lot of nights, keeping himself busy with something until the exhaustion was stronger than thoughts of war, death and despair.

Sunlight tickled his face and woke him up.

It was an odd feeling, he was used to waking up way before sunrise.

And then he noticed that his body didn’t feel heavy and tight like it usually did after an exhausting day. He woke up and felt warm, calm, comfortable – all things he wasn’t used to feeling when he woke up.

He stretched his arms, stretched his legs, rubbed his eyes. Something was different that day. He could tell that for sure, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was different.

Until something, _someone_ , let out a low groan next to him, until he noticed the arm draped around his waist, until that someone pulled him in tighter.

Xander buried his face deep in Ryoma’s chest.

Even though he was still sleeping, Ryoma was bright, warm, strong. And he let Xander feel calm in a way he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before. His mere presence was like a lullaby, his warmth filled Xander’s entire body.

That’s what peace of mind must feel like, he thought to himself and pressed a kiss onto Ryoma’s collarbone.

Ryoma pulled him in even closer, nuzzled his nose into Xander’s hair, hummed something that might have been good morning.

“Good morning, my love,” he said, moving a hand into a mess of brown hair.

“Good morning, my love,” Ryoma replied. He yawned and stretched, giving Xander the opportunity to move himself back to eye level with Ryoma.

 “Considering you told me that you have trouble with sleeping, you fell asleep rather fast yesterday.” There was a small smirk on Ryoma’s face as he pressed a kiss onto Xander’s forehead.

“It might have been your doing,” Xander told him. He was playing with a strand of long hair, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“Are you saying that I am tiring?” A kiss pressed onto his cheekbone, soft and sweet.

“Oh no, tiring is the wrong word. I’d rather call it calming. I haven’t slept this well in years.”

“I’m glad. You looked so peaceful yesterday, so beautiful, like an angel.”

Xander bit his lip, embarrassment spreading inside of him, even though he couldn’t deny that he was glad – glad to be there, to be next to Ryoma, to feel Ryoma’s hand on his cheek, the warmth of his body and the warmth of his words.

If he hadn’t known already, he would have realised that he was in love right then.

“I love you,” he said and put his hand on Ryoma’s waist.

“I love you too, beautiful.”

He could spend hours like that, just lying there with him, looking into his eyes, feeling his skin on his. Maybe it was all he ever wanted. Maybe it was all he ever needed, to look into Ryoma’s eyes and see eternity, the sun rising every morning with them next to each other.

It was so new to him, this feeling that felt like flowers blooming inside of him. That proximity, that intimacy. To know that he loved Ryoma and that Ryoma loved him.

His heart was beating faster than usual.

One hand on Ryoma’s waist, the other in his hair, he leaned in closer. With every millimetre of distance between their lips that melted away, the air around them felt more and more electric, just like the first time they had kissed. And then their lips met, Ryoma’s soft on his, and he felt like his body would melt into his. Pulled him in closer, as close as possible. Tugging at the strands of silky hair between his fingers.

Ryoma’s hand slid to Xander’s neck, it was warm, it ignited the skin below it. He closed his eyes, sunk into the kiss completely. Ryoma’s breath was hot in his mouth.

“I love you,” Ryoma said, his voice hoarse from the kiss. It was more of a whisper, a soft breath against Xander’s lips.

“I love you too,” he replied just as quietly. He looked for Ryoma’s hand, intertwined their fingers, pulled it to his lips and kissed Ryoma’s knuckles.

Maybe Ryoma had cast a spell on him, because the way he felt could only be described with magic. Happiness was tickling every fibre of his body, it was like feeling the sun shine onto his face, so bright and warm, so radiant.

Maybe everything was just a dream, a very pleasant and beautiful dream, because this feeling was too beautiful to be real. But then Ryoma’s lips were on his again and they felt so real, he felt so awake that he was without any doubt.

“I hope I get to wake up like this on a lot of mornings from now on,” Ryoma said as he pulled away.

“Me too,” Xander said and squeezed his hand.

 And maybe that was something he could get used to, to be lulled to sleep by his lover, to wake up in his arms, his smile the Xander’s first sight in the morning.

It was something he wanted to get used to. Something he never wanted to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a prequel to this... some day.   
> anyways thanks for reading !!


End file.
